The disclosure is directed to methods and devices for administering print jobs, including methods and devices that associate print jobs with printing systems or production systems, and/or that establish the order of the processing of print jobs.
Typically, a plurality of different print jobs are executed with printing systems—in particular with high-capacity printing systems—in relatively short time periods. Such print jobs are often administered in a print job administrator (for example in an Output Management System (OMS)) to which are connected one or more printing systems.
Different print jobs for the most part have different requirements in order to be produced, for example with regard to print media to be used, with regard to printer settings, with regard to required print colors, with regard to necessary online post-processing systems and their settings etc. Given continuous printing systems, the setting of a printing system for a specific print job may in particular lead to a momentary standstill of the printing system if the requirements of the print job to be printed deviate from the requirements of a previously produced print job.